Ask One Piece: The Curtain Rises
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Ask anyone from One Piece anything at all! They shall answer everyone! Please PM ONLY with requests! I take any kind of requests. Please give it a chance! Review with flames/likes, but DO NOT PUT REQUEST IN REVIEW! It goes against guidelines, Which I have to follow. PLEASE READ!


So I decided to do one of these, because these are fun. So please review and send in your questions, dares and all kinds of stuffs and I, your beloved host and writer along with any One Piece character you ask for shall respond to you in a chapter! So I will start, with a few questions my sister has.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, I WISH I OWNED ACE. He wouldn't have died if I did. *Insert 10 year old Ace Death glare*

"Ask away my sister!" Kairi shouted

"Okay this one is for Sanji, what is your favorite color?" Ray asked Sanji.

"What kinda question is that?" Kairi asked

"Ah my beloved Ray-chwan~ My favorite color would have to be the beautiful blue of your eyes!~" Sanji said in 'Mellorine mode'

"Zoro, I glomp you and take your bandana." Ray stated.

"Get off and give it back stupid woman!" Zoro said angrily.

"Meh, you're so mean Zo-chan." Ray shrugged. Kairi snickered

"You're nicknamed almost sounded like ZoSan...hehe"

"Stop calling me that". Zoro hissed. *snatches bandana while grumbling*

"Question for Usopp! What are those goggle thingys for?" Ray asked

"Those are Captain Usopp the Greats' super awesome scope goggles! They are used for scoping and they just complete my awesome look!" Usopp answered with a wide and proud smile.

"Ok then thanks! Next, I shall steal Shank's cape and Mihawk's hat!" Ray giggled.

"Hey! I was wearing that! Oh well." Shanks slurred.

"Insolent woman." Mihawk stated as he retrieved his hat.

"Mihawk, are you Dracula's brother?" Ray asked curiously.

:"No. Not even in the slightest." Mihawk answered.

"And for Shanks, are you my sister's dad? O^O?" Ray asked.

"YOSH!" The duo said at once before grinning and dancing around in a circle.

" O_O...Ok, for Nami, Y U SO ANNOYING?" Ray asked with the weirdest face ever.

"I am NOT!" Nami denied.

"You kinda are..." Kairi sweatdropped.

" SHUT IT." Nami snapped/

"Don't get snippy with me half-pint!" Kairi snapped back.

" O-O I'm gonna pretend like that made sense." Nami said.

"OK!"" Ray started beforte slapping Don Krieg with a fish. "Thar! Now..." Ray said before cuddling Chopper

"Uh, questions?" Kairi asked poking her sister in the face

Ray's attention snapped back"Next, I dare Luffy to go five days with out meat or five days with out his beloved strawhat. Choose one."

"You are pure evil you know that?" Kairi said hugging Luffy.

"Why does she hate me? I just met her!" Luffy whined.

"No clue cuteness, but ya gotta choose one, so pick and do it." Kairi said while hugging him

"Fine! I'll go five does without meat." Luffy proclaimed proudly.

"O.O I kinda expected that, you love your hat to much." Kairi said patting his head.

~Five days of abosolutely no importance pass by~

"Okay...it's been five days, GIMME MEAT!" Luffy said weakly.

"Sanji, you heard that brave captain of yours! Give him meat!" Kairi shouted.

Ray got an evil glint in her eyes. " Next is Ace! I dare you my evil sister and Ace to play the Pocky game!"

"O/ / / /O" Kairi pulls out a box of Pocky from seemingly nowhere. " Let's DO THIS!" She cheered happily.

"Wha-What? You've gotta be kidding me! I can't do that!" Ace said blushing a bright crimson.

Kairi gave a scary death glare. "You CAN and WILL. Now take this end of the pocky and put it in your mouth." Kairi and Ace play Pocky game and ends up smooching.

"O/ / / /O OMG...: Kairi said with a major blush. *le faint*

"That was actually kinda... "Ace said before his head drooped down and he began to snore lightly.

" Uh...anyways..." Ray said with an evil grin, then pulled out forever glue and glued Ace and Kairi's hands together so it looks like they are holding hands. "I'm evil" Ray giggled to herself.

Kairi woke up. " Huh? GAK! How am I supposed to shower now?"

"I dunno, I didn't think of that..." Ray confessed.

Kairi turns a bright red color and steam comes out of her ears. " BAKA!" Kairi shouted and punched Ray in the head.

"Okay, only for five questions for Ace. Then I will detach you." Ray stated rubbing the knot on her head.

"Okay, PM Kairi-Ichimaru15 then, so I CAN SHOWER!" Kairi pleaded with the readers.

"Why do you need PMs for a shower?" Ace said groggily as he had just woke up.

Kairi holds up their glued hands "Cause this is why." she answered.

Ace sweatdropped "This is awkward..."

Kairi nodded. " Ace, my love, you have no idea... O/ / / /O" Kairi replied shaking her head.

Please PM me ONLY! with any and all questions, dares, action and whatever else you want them to do! I may even let a lucky reviewer(If you review asking to have a character you create in it)/PMer to be co-host! All questions that are PMed by the time I post the next chapter shall be in the chapter.

Guest reviewers: PLEASE FIND A WAY TO SEND ME YOU REQUEST THROUGH PM (All ya need is an email address to create an account!) If you cannot, please find a way to message me! My username is the same on DeviantArt and Fanfiction so you can look for me there!

I would love to do your request, but guidlines will not allow me to if they are in a review! Thank you for reading and understanding my predicament!


End file.
